Bonding Time
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Bonding with spirit animals isn't always the easiest, as the main four found out, but each had their own ways of trying. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from Spirit Animals. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Peanut Butter

"Alright Briggan, I think you're going to like this."

Conor stated as he rummaged through one of the many cabinets located in the kitchen. That was one of the nice parts about staying in Sunset Tower; there was always stuff that you could use in bonding with your spirit animal. A stick would have been just fine but after that last incident… well that wasn't something Conor wanted to repeat.

Frowning at the prospect of not finding what he was looking for, Conor sighed and sat back. This was currently the fourth cabinet that he had been through and spending his whole day looking for it was not one of the things he had wanted to do today.

 _How hard can it really be to find it?_ Looking over to where Briggan was sitting, giving him the same wolfish grin that he often got when Briggan was laughing at him.

"You know finding it would go a lot quicker if you helped me." Conor stated with a smile as he looked down at Briggan.

Not expecting to get a response back with words, Conor watched as Briggan's tongue lolled out of his mouth. Turning back to his task, Conor couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"I know this seems silly to you but you really need to try it."

Moving over to the next cabinet, Conor opened the cabinet door to see that it was stacked with cans of various products.

 _This might take a while._ Conor thought as he started to shift through the various products that lay before him. _You would think that other people would be in the kitchen at this time of day._ Conor thought with some confusion, _I mean food just doesn't make itself._

After what seemed like a half an hour, Conor stopped to look back at Briggan. It seemed that he had fallen asleep, probably after getting a bit bored watching Conor look for something. He couldn't help but admire the grey-white pelt that adorned Briggan's limbs.

 _And to think that he chose me,_ Conor thought as he turned back to the cabinet.

Smiling as he went through the last few rows that the cabinet contained, Conor listened to Briggan breathing in the background.

 _Well at least he'll have a treat when he wakes up._ Conor thought as he reached the last row. _Hopefully he likes it. Of course he will! I mean dogs love it and wolves are technically relatives of dogs so he should like it._

Frowning a bit when he couldn't find what he was looking for, Conor looked back down at Briggan.

"Well I guess we're going to have to tell Tarik that we have a shortage of pea…"

What Conor was going to say next was cut off by the fact that he had turned back to the almost empty cabinet. Sitting in the far left corner was what he had been looking for. Feeling a smile spread across his face, Conor yelled "Yes!"

Hearing a bark of alarm start up a second later, Conor winced, realizing that he must have woken up Briggan. Quickly grabbing the container of peanut butter, he turned around to apologize to Briggan.

"Sorry but I found it." Setting the peanut butter on the counter, Conor quickly put back all the other cans back into the cabinet.

Once the room was all cleaned up, Conor looked back at Briggan to see that he was sitting patiently, waiting for whatever the surprise was. Grabbing a plastic spoon, Conor opened the jar.

"It's called 'peanut butter' Briggan. I was figuring that you would like it since you're a wolf and dogs like it and all…"

Conor trailed off to see that Briggan was giving him a displeased look. Scooping a bit of the peanut butter out of the container and onto the spoon, Conor held it out for Briggan to try.

"I'm not comparing you to a dog if that's what you're getting at it's just that it tastes good."

After a minute of Briggan just staring at the spoon, Conor frowned. He was sure that Briggan would like it, or at least try it. Pulling the spoon back from Briggan's face, Conor grabbed another and dipped it into the peanut butter.

"I get it that it's not meat either but it's still a treat."

Conor licked the spoon, and gave out a satisfied hum at tasting the familiar substance. Setting his spoon aside, he grabbed the uneaten one and held it out again. Briggan turned his head away from the spoon and gave Conor a look that clearly stated 'no'.

Sighing Conor thought about what to do. He was determined to get Briggan to at least try the peanut butter but with him acting the way he currently was Conor was afraid that this would be a wasted effort. Thinking back on what he had done to get his dogs to eat it, most would just eat it off the spoon but there was a puppy that just wouldn't eat it that way. She had preferred to lick it off of his fingers.

Smiling at the familiar memory, he looked back at Briggan and then the spoon. Taking the tip of his finger, he swiped it through the peanut butter and held it out in front of Briggan. Briggan looked at his finger and then stuck his tongue out to lick the peanut butter off. Although the sensation was familiar to Conor, it still tickled a bit when Briggan licked the peanut butter off.

Laughing a bit he wiped the rest of the peanut butter onto his finger and then held it back out for Briggan to lick. Once Briggan had finished the peanut butter on his finger, Conor was going to stick the spoon back in the jar to get some more when he saw Briggan's look.

It was clearly telling him that he had had enough. Figuring that Briggan had only eaten it because he knew that Conor wouldn't give up, he couldn't help but smile as he put the top back on the jar and set it in the cabinet. Bending down to give Briggan a rub behind the ear, Conor smiled as he realized that this was just one step towards being closer to each other.

"Well it's a start."

* * *

 **I was going through some old folders today and found this, and despite the fact that my writing style has changed quite a bit, I figured that I'd post it. Back whenever Spirit Animals was just coming out (the second book of the first series, I believe it was around that time), I was going to try and write a series about different way that the four main characters would bond with their spirit animals. Now that I've read most of the series though, I see that some of this is probably inaccurate. If I get any more ideas I'll post them but for now this is going to be marked complete. Hopefully all you readers still got some enjoyment out of it.**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
